


【卞安】Sentiment

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【卞安】Sentiment

卞慶華跟趙立安在一起之後，那檔事沒少做，但總是按照一樣的步驟進行，親吻脫衣擴張插入中出，每次都是這樣，一樣的事情做久了也是會膩，於是卞慶華決定上網搜尋一下如何增添性事上的情趣

他進入了某個情趣用品的網站，左看右看都覺得一般的跳蛋沒什麼看頭，忽然看到網頁的最上方顯示著”新品上市，遠端遙控跳蛋”卞慶華立馬移動鼠標，點了進去，開啟了他對跳蛋的新世界

看完產品介紹的他，心滿意足的下了訂單，期待著商品的到來，過沒幾天，他訂的東西終於來了，拆開包裝裝上電池，做了簡單的清潔後，看了看手上的小東西，問題來了，他要怎麼把跳蛋裝進去趙立安的穴裡呢?算了就順其自然吧，反正在床上趙立安也只能聽他的

“嗯…啊啊啊…卞卞…哈啊…慢點…嗯…”  
“乖，寶寶忍一下，我快好了”卞慶華在趙立安體內快速抽插了數十下，兩人一起攀上高峰，一股又一股的精液頂著趙立安的敏感點射出，趙立安被燙的微微顫抖，卞慶華慢慢地抽出自己的性器，抱起趙立安去浴室清洗，撇到放在床頭櫃的跳蛋，動了歪腦筋，他趁趙立安累得沒有意識的時候，偷偷將跳蛋塞入趙立安的體內，之後把人抱到床上，”晚安，寶貝”

隔天趙立安起床後感覺後穴怪怪的，像是有甚麼東西在裡面一樣，坐在床上蹭了蹭床單，感覺還是沒有消失，眼看快要遲到了索性先不去理會那感覺，下床洗漱整理準備出門上班，一路上趙立安都覺得怪怪的，後穴被塞了個東西，不用想一定又是卞慶華的惡趣味，好不容易走到上班的地方，正想打卡的他，體內的東西居然自己震動起來，雖然震度不大，但還是刺激著趙立安的後穴，趙立安強忍的後穴的搔癢，若無其事地走去自己的座位，打起精神開始工作，忽然之間，體內的跳蛋停止了震動，隨後便有一通電話打過來，趙立安看了一眼來電顯示，拿起手機走向門外接起電話  
“寶寶感覺如何?爽嗎?”  
“卞慶華不要亂來喔，我在上班你.....啊...."話還沒說完體內的跳蛋又開始震動，這次的強度比剛剛的還快，趙立安收縮著後穴，沒想到跳但卻被他吸得更裡面，直接頂到敏感點  
“嗯…卞卞…不要了….關、關掉….”  
“不行喔寶寶，他還有其他功能我還沒試呢”  
“等我回家….嗯….等我回家讓你用好不好….啊..”  
“那就要看寶寶的表現囉”說完便把震度調到最強，之後便掛了電話  
“嗯啊…..混蛋…”趙立安雙腿發軟，扶著門框慢慢地走進去辦公室，面色潮紅，不知道的人還以為他怎麼了，好不容易坐回椅子上，體內的東西震度的幅度越來越大，有時候震動還會突然變小然後又慢慢變大，另一邊拿著手機玩的不亦樂乎的卞慶華，手指在操控介面上隨意滑動，震動會隨著他的手指忽小忽大，趙立安受不了拿起手機，走到廁所最裡面的隔間，打了通電話給卞慶華  
“喂?寶貝怎麼啦?”  
“我拜託你…哈啊..別鬧了…”趙立安打開了前置鏡頭，脫下褲子將某個地方呈現給卞慶華看  
“你、你看….都…嗯…”  
“寶寶，不好好上班在誘惑我嗎?”  
“還不都是….你”  
“寶寶它還有其他功能，你要試試看嗎?”說完卞慶華又打開了其他模式，刺激著趙立安的後穴，趙立安抬手摀著自己的嘴巴，掛掉了電話，手指飛快的傳了訊息給惡作劇的戀人，衝出廁所跟孟少飛請了個假，用最快的速度奔回家

卞慶華來幫他開門的時候，趙立安丟下手裡的包，攀著卞慶華的肩膀，湊上去吻住他，雙腳纏繞在卞慶華的腰上，兩人吻的激烈，唇齒交融，撬開牙關含著對方的舌頭吸允，分開時還扯出一條銀絲，對視了一下又吻了上去，伸出舌頭描繪著對方的唇，趙立安含著卞慶華的上唇吸允，卞慶華將人抱到床上，隨後拿著自己的手機又開始操控著跳蛋  
“寶寶，這麼想我啊?還請假跑回來嗯?”  
“嗯…都溼了…還不回來嗎?”趙立安用腳掌蹭了蹭卞慶華鼓起的那包，富有挑逗性的搓揉著，原本半硬性器在趙立安的挑逗下逐漸變大  
“嗯…寶寶…我怎麼不知道你會這些”  
“還有其他的等著你去開發呢”趙立安坐起身，跪趴在床上低頭咬著拉鍊往下拉，隔著內褲舔弄著卞慶華的性器，趙立安脫下卞慶華的內褲，巨物瞬間彈了出來，趙立安張嘴含住了卞慶華的性器，舌頭在龜頭上舔弄，再順著莖身往下舔，舌尖按著上面的紋路一路往下，還不忘照顧下面兩顆精囊，卞慶華將趙立安整個人趴在自己身上，後穴面向自己，掰開白嫩的臀肉將跳蛋拿出，伸出舌頭在穴口周圍舔了舔，“嗯…卞卞…不要….很髒”，卞慶華不理會趙立安的拒絕，靈動的舌頭伸進了趙立安的後穴，溼滑的感覺讓趙立安扭了扭腰，嘴上的工作也沒停下，舌尖滑過馬眼，前端吐出的濁液被趙立安舔得乾乾淨淨，卞慶華模仿著性交的動作，舌頭進進出出的，時不時還舔著壁肉，隨後換上手指開指擴張，慢慢地加入第二指、第三指，微微曲起手指，指尖在穴裡搔刮，還賀趣味的滑過軟肉，惹得趙立安陣陣呻吟，趙立安直起身，轉過來面對卞慶華，扶著那粗大的性器對準了自己的小穴，蹭了蹭便慢慢往下坐  
“嗯啊….好大…..哈啊….”後穴被舔滿的感覺讓趙立安軟了腰，手撐在卞慶華的腹肌上，等適應好了之後便開始慢慢地動了起來，餘光瞄到被扔在一邊的跳蛋，來了過來打開開關，惡趣味的放在卞慶華的乳頭上  
“嘶…寶貝你在幹嘛?”  
“爽嗎老公”趙立安居高臨下的看著卞慶華因刺激而慢慢漲紅的臉，內心滿滿的愉悅感，另一隻手捏著卞慶華另一邊的乳頭玩弄著，俯下身在卞慶華的鎖骨上留下印記，卞慶華受不了這樣的撩撥，雙手扣著趙立安的腰，由下往上狠狠的頂弄著  
“啊…老公….哈啊…太快了….嗯….”趙立安雙手環住卞慶華的脖子，側過頭舔了舔卞慶華的耳垂，含著吸允隨後伸出舌頭將他的耳朵舔了個遍，一路順著下顎線往下親，在他脖子上留下咬痕跟自己的印記，卞慶華一個用力坐起身，將趙立安抱在懷裡一下又一下的往上頂，龜頭滑過敏感點，激的趙立安射在卞慶華的腹肌上，因高潮而收縮著後穴，卞慶華奮力抽插了數十下，全數交代在趙立安的蜜穴裡  
“寶寶，今天那麼騷啊?”卞慶華向後躺在床上，讓趙立安趴在自己的身上喘氣  
“你不就是因為我沒趣嗎….”趙立安小手在卞慶華的胸肌上畫圈圈，覺得不開心張口咬在卞慶華的胸上，隨後又舔了舔  
“嘶…你是小狗嗎?”  
“才不是呢..哼”  
“寶貝，你怎麼會沒趣，幹你最有趣了"壞笑著舔了一下趙立安的唇，舌頭還沒收回去就又被趙立安含住，卞慶華享受著趙立安的主動，趙立安不安分的扭了扭腰，感受到埋在自己體內的東西逐漸地變硬，趙立安小小幅度的上下擺動著  
“那…老公….還要再來一次嗎?”  
“你都開口了，我能拒絕嗎?”說完舔了一下那充滿水光的唇  
“而且….不只一次喔”


End file.
